A JACK FROST CHRISTMAS
by Sparked By Frost
Summary: Jack is a new Guardian and is still unaware of their many traditions. During their annual Christmas Eve party Jack and Bunny get in a fight, harsh words are said and Jack leaves. As the Guardians search for him, maybe a true believer can help cheer up the depressed spirit. No pairings.


**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT FOR ICE COLD HEART READERS!: Ice Cold Heart will be the first story in a trilogy the second story Ice Cold Sickness is delayed due to Christmas and my sudden... well... sickness. Ironic but true, I've been ill for the past week and can hardly move, I'm just now starting to feel better. Anyway, expect chapter 1 up sometime after Christmas. **

**Hey guys, I want to wish you a very merry Christmas, so please enjoy the story. **

**Warnings: None**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to their original owners, I own nothing but the idea and writing. **

* * *

**A JACK FROST CHRISTMAS**

**| NORTH POLE**

Jack looked at the large workshop in front of him; he had seen the lights and known that was what called all the Guardians here. He just wasn't sure why North would call them all together on Christmas Eve. He hesitantly walked to the doors and slowly opened them. Inside the yetis were working like crazy. All of them were hauling presents towards the place where North kept his sleigh. Others were finishing wrapping presents and a few were working on last-minute presents.

Jack stared at the sight for a second before shutting the door behind him and walking past them. He shot a few passing yetis an uneasy look. He was sure that if he was called here on Christmas Eve it was one of two things. One: The world was in trouble again and all the Guardians needed to save it. That or two: He had done something horribly wrong and North had brought him here so that the Guardians could scold him. Probably the later if he had to guess.

Jack walked up the stairs and towards the globe room. He slowly walked up to the door and opened it hesitantly. Inside were the rest of the Guardians. They were laughing and telling stories and they sipped from cups. Jack sighed; he might as well get this over with. He opened the door the rest of the way and walked in, slowly and quietly closing the door behind him.

The Guardians had yet to notice him as he walked forwards he averted his eyes to the floor and tried to think what he had done that was so bad. That's when Tooth noticed him; she flew over to him and hugged him, almost dropping her mug. "Hi Jack!" she called, alerting the other Guardians.

"Jack! My boy, you came!" called North as he walked over as well. Tooth released him from her hug, blushing. North placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, making him stumble a little. Bunnymund and Sandy smiled, walking over as well.

"Nice to see ya Frostbite." Bunnymund said.

Jack looked between the four Guardians, confusion on his face. All of them were smiling; none of them looked angry or ready to scold him. Finally Jack let out a defeated sigh, "Okay I'm lost." He stated.

"What do you mean, Jack?" asked Tooth.

"Why was I called here on Christmas Eve? Is there some kind of crises or did I do something that made all of you come here? If so, can we make it quick, I have winter to spread."

All of them just stared at Jack for a minute until North burst out laughing. "We are here for annual Christmas Eve party. You like, no?"

"Christmas Eve party?"

"Yeah, all the Guardians have always gathered together on Christmas Eve to celebrate." Tooth said, smiling at Jack.

"Uh, okay, I guess you guys can continue I'll just be on my way." Jack said seeing as that he interrupted something. He turned and got ready to walk away when a large hand caught his hood and lifted him into the air. "Whoa, hey, put me down." Jack said calmly, looking over his shoulder at North.

"You celebrate with us, it will be fun." North said, Sandy smiled and nodded.

"Guys, I'm kind of used to this 'celebrate' thing. How about I leave it to the pros."

"Nonsense, you are Guardian, you will celebrate like one!" North said and place Jack back on the ground. He fixed his hoodie and looked at the Guardians, seeing that there was no way of getting out of this.

He sighed, "Fine, where do we start?" he asked. North and Tooth looked ecstatic while Sandy and Bunny just snickered. Tooth flew over to a table that had been set up, a bunch of treats and drinks had been set there. She set down her mug and pulled out a fresh one, filling it with steaming liquid. She flew back over and placed the mug in his hand. The mug was hot to a normal person, but to Jack it was burning. He hissed in pain and looked at the mug with distaste. He looked in the mug, seeing a brown liquid with whip cream and marshmallows in it. "What is this stuff?"

Everyone's eyes widened and North almost did a spit take, North choked on his drink before looking and Jack. "You have never drunk hot chocolate?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Uh, spirit of winter here! I don't do hot stuff. In fact, I've never drank anything besides water." Jack said nonchalantly as he leaned back against a bookcase, still eyeing the drink.

"No soda? Eggnog? Juice? Smoothie? Nothing?" Tooth asked.

"Nope," Stated Jack.

"Well, we'll just have to change that, won't we, mate?" asked Bunny, "Go ahead, take a sip, you'll love it."

Jack looked at Bunny with uncertainty, but after a second he took a small sip. The liquid warmed up his insides and made his stomach feel all warm. "Whoa," Jack said, taking another small sip.

"Told ya Frostbite," Said Bunny with a smile on his face.

**ROTG**

Throughout the night Jack learned about several things he hadn't before. Everyone was calm and content, or at least the were. That is until an argument broke out between Jack and Bunny. No one was sure how it started, all they knew was that they needed to stop it, or someone would wind up getting hurt.

"Listen you overgrown Snow cone-"

"Oh 'overgrown snow cone' like I haven't heard that one before! How about trying to be a little more original you narcissistic Easter kangaroo!"

"For the last time, I am not a kangaroo! And I am not narcissistic either! You portable freezer!

"Oh wow, that's such a mighty step from overgrown snow cone."

"Ya? Well you don't even got ya own holiday!"

"You know your right. Do you know why? Because I work a whole season and not just one day!"

"At least I have believers!"

"I have believers to, cotton tail!"

"Wow a hole little group of believers! You know what I call that? A fan club!"

"Oh, look at me, I'm the Guardian of hope! I'm better then everyone even though all I do is PAINT STUPID EGGS!"

"Why you…" something finally snapped inside Bunny, more rage filled him. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A MISTAKE THAT DESERVES TO BE ALONE! NO ONE CAN TRUST YOU, YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE!"

Jack flinched back, his eyes wide with shock. The rest of the Guardians, who had been trying to stop the fight just stared at Bunny in shock. Bunny looked at Jack, the anger faded as he saw tears forming in the young boy's eyes. "Jack…" he reached his paw out towards the boy but Jack just backed away. He then turned and fled towards the nearest window, quickly opening it and jumping out.

The rest of the Guardians just stood there in shock.

**| BURGESS**

Jamie walked towards his window, hoping to see either North's sleigh or Jack. After all, it was Christmas Eve. Jamie looked out at the snow slowly falling. It wasn't a happy snow fall, but one that just sort of screamed the word depressed. Jamie looked towards the sidewalks, noticing Jack walking along the street. The shoe-less boy kicked some of his snow forwards halfheartedly. Jack had his hood over his head, his shoulders were slumped, and his head was bowed.

Jamie frowned, running over and putting on a jacket and some boots. He slowly walked out of the house and ran towards Jack. Jamie finally reached the boy and hugged Jack's waist. Jack stiffed for a second before turning to see Jamie and relaxing. He turned around, kneeling down, and hugged Jamie back.

"Jack, what are you doing alone? It's Christmas Eve."

"Why does it matter?" Jack asked, his voice was filled with despair. "I'm just a mistake that can't be trusted anyway."

Jamie pulled away and looked at Jack's hood covered face. He pulled down the hood and noticed the tear stains on the older boy's face. "Who told you this?"

Jack looked away from the boy. "Bunnymund." He stated. Jamie pulled Jack back into the hug.

"You know he never means it. He's just being… Bunnymund." Jack chuckled at this.

"Lets get you inside kiddo, we don't want you to freeze." With that Jack grabbed a hold of Jamie's waist and picked him up, surprising the boy. He jumped into the air and Jamie gave out a yelp. The wind carried them to Jamie's window. Jack opened it and set Jamie inside before climbing in himself.

Jamie walked over and sat on his bed, gesturing for Jack to join him. Jack gave a small smile and sat next to Jamie. The younger took off his boots and jacket before looking back at Jack. "What happened?" he asked.

Jack sighed, smile dropping. "Truthfully I don't even remember what Bunny and I were fighting about. Both of us were just sitting there, drinking eggnog, which is a very odd drink if I may add," Jamie chuckled at this. "Out of the blue we're arguing, I may have gone a little too far when I insulted his holiday and the next thing I know, he's telling me to get out of his sight and that I'm a mistake that can't be trusted and deserves to be alone."

Jack said, while putting his head in his hands. "And a part of me thinks he's right." Jamie frowned, turning Jack towards him and forcing the older boy to look at him.

"You aren't a mistake Jack. And you most certainly do not deserve to be alone. I trust you with my life! I know that you would never do anything to hurt me or anyone else intentionally." With that Jamie pulled Jack into another hug. Jack returned the hug, silent tears streaming down his face.

"Thank you Jamie."

**| ROTG**

The Guardians walked in silence. After the incident Bunny had suggested going after Jack, but the others said that they should all go. After a few minutes of arguing it was decided that they would all go. They used Bunny's tunnels since the sleigh was still being loaded. Which brought them to another problem North would have to leave in an hour or he would be behind schedule.

They walked down the street; a slow, happy snow fall fell around them. This made them wonder why Jack was so happy. They looked at the sidewalk and noticed old footprints, a larger pair, and a smaller pair. Then there was the design of someone turning around and someone kneeling in the snow. There was no sign of the foot prints leading back or away from the spot. The Guardians left it alone. Not sure what to think of it all.

They walked on until they came to Jamie's house. All the lights were off but they could see a dim glow from Jamie's room. Bunny turned to the other Guardians, who nodded, he tapped his paw on the ground and a hole opened up. A few seconds later they were in Jamie's room, met by a very interesting sight. "Hubly bummby!" said Jamie with a mouth full of marshmallows. Tooth shuttered, as if she could just feel the cavity forming.

Jack was sitting across from Jamie, his mouth also filled with marshmallows. He picked up another, not noticing the Guardians because he had his back turned to them. Jamie did though, but didn't say anything. Jack stuck the marshmallow in his mouth. "Chubby bunny!" Jack called out his victory.

"What you call me, mate?" asked a voice from behind Jack. The young spirit jumped with a yelp, falling off the bed, he looked at the other Guardians before chewing and swallowing the marshmallows.

"Uh… hi guys?" he asked uncertainty. Looking somewhat less cheerful than he did a few seconds ago.

"Frostbite… uh, Jack. I just wanted to say that, what I said earlier. It… it was uncalled for. And… I'm sorry." Jamie gave Jack a pointed look and the boy sighed, getting to his feet.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have made fun of Easter, it's as important as any holiday."

"Except Christmas!" called North from behind them all. The Guardians and Jamie just chuckled.

"And to be honest, cotton tail, I don't even remember what we were arguing about." He laughed and Bunny joined in.

"You know, now that I think about it Frostbite, I don't remember either."

"This calls for group hug!" called North. He grabbed Tooth, Sandy, and Jack, pulling them into a hug. Jamie didn't even hesitate to get off his bed and join in, instantly clinging to Jack's waist. Jack smiled, placing a hand on Jamie's head. With Jack's other hand he grabbed a hold of the large rabbit's fur, pulling him in as well.

"If I have to go through this, then so do you cotton tail!" Jack said with a smile. Bunny gave a small smile before actually joining in on the group hug.

It wasn't a very good Christmas Eve party that year. But it was certainly memorable. The Guardian's hadn't realized how close Jack had brought them in the last year. And personally, they didn't care. They liked having their little snowflake around. And Jamie liked having an older brother. Jack wasn't sure what he had.

Call it a clan, call it a network, call it a tribe, call it a family: Whatever you call it, whoever you are, you need one. Just like Jack needs his.

* * *

**Anyway, Merry Christmas guys! Stay safe and enjoy the company of your family. And yes, Jamie and Jack were playing the game Chubby Bunny. XD Sorry if this story feels rushed, but that might be do to my cloudy mind. I can't think straight. **


End file.
